Large quantities of glucose-containing syrups are manufactured by the enzymatic hydrolysis of corn starch. This is generally carried out in two stages. In the first step, the starch is liquefied by treatment with an alpha-amylase enzyme at a pH between 6 and 7. The liquefied starch is then saccharified by means of a glucoamylase enzyme operating at a pH between 4 and 4.5.
The principal alpha-amylases presently used for the first step in the hydrolysis of starch are bacterial alpha-amylases produced by Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus licheniformis, and Bacillus stearothermophilus. Although these alpha-amylases are comparatively thermostable in solutions above pH 6, they do not exhibit such thermostability at lower pHs.
The alpha-amylases in current use are produced by aerobic microorganisms, i.e., those that require oxygen for growth. There are a few scattered reports of alpha-amylases being produced by anaerobic organisms. Hobson, et al, Biochem. J., 52, 671-679 (1952), reported the isolation of such amylases from two anaerobes, Clostridium butyricum and a Streptococcus, present in the rumen of sheep. Both enzymes showed optimum activity at a temperature of 48.degree..+-.1.degree. C. Hockenhull, et al, Biochem. J., 39, 102-106 (1945), found that the anaerobe, Clostridium acetobutylicum, also produced an alpha-amylase. This enzyme, which he partially purified, displayed a pH optimum of 4.8 and converted starch completely to maltose. Later Ensley, et al, J. Gen. Appl. Microbiol., 21, 51-59 (1975), studied the production of this enzyme and found that it was induced by the presence of starch in the culture medium. About 40% of the enzyme remained associated with the cells. None of these enzymes showed appreciable stability at higher temperatures.
It would be desirable to hydrolyze starch by conducting the liquefaction and saccharification steps simultaneously in the same reaction mixture. This could be accomplished if alpha-amylases were available that would hydrolyze starch at pH values between 4 and 4.5, where glucoamylase is active. In addition, the alpha-amylase would have to be sufficiently thermostable at this pH to permit the hydrolysis reactions to be carried out at a temperature where the reaction rate is fast enough to be useful.
We have now discovered an alpha-amylase meeting these requirements that is produced by an anaerobic fermentation reaction.